User talk:ChronicleOfPosideon
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:ChronicleOfPosideon page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FloatingInDarkness (Talk) 22:09, April 5, 2013 Claim State in your claim WHY he was being watched. Monsters such as Medusa don't exactly ''watch ''their pray and not attack. Claim I'm checking the claims today so you probably won't have to wait a week. Also next time you post something on someones user page leave your sig using four of ~ those. Thanks :) Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? -The Joker 14:57, April 6, 2013 (UTC) james the image isn't going to work unless you upload it to the wiki, linking it to the location on your hard drive does not work, as wikia does not have access to your hard drive, you have to actually upload it to the wiki using the photo button that you'll see when you are editing (to the right if you are in visual mode) First you just linked the image from the site you found it on, then you put the link to the image of where the image is on your desk top, so it only shows up as a red link on the character page because you need to upload the image to this site, when you're editing a page, if you look to the right side, there's a bunch of buttons and stuff, one says "photo" click that and it takes you to uploading an image yaaay You figured it out :) good job *high fives* Warning I don't know who you think you are to say that you were "kicked on chat for "Being mean" to a girl. First of all, I wasnt being mean. I took Second Bullet, so i should of not gotten kicked". You behavior in chat is apaulling rude and indecent. I don't care how long you have been on wikia, it certain has made immature and ego inflated person. To blantantly say things about people you barely that are clearly mean and hurtful, and believe that they may not effect the person you are speaking to. And I learned that you and your brother were linking porn and making sexually sounds in chat, they is a breaking of policies. You do know a kick don't not ban you from chat, but one thing that I see that is misbehavior or against policy, you will be banned for two weeks. We will never tolerate cyber bullying on our wikia. Understand that. Sun's out, Guns out. 01:09, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Why are you using tumblr models and pretending it's you and your 'girlfriend'? Gypsy Thief 06:55, April 7, 2013 (UTC) First off, you by no means have any right to call Dragon a depressed little girl when you nothing almost nothing about her. You may think you completely understand her, but you don't. The "self-defense" is a load of bullshit when you verbally abuse another user. If you are confused, as you must be, defense it to shield yourself from something, not attack. Chat rules are not in the guide. If you read closely, it will say to read our policies and that is where chat rules are and specifically, it says "there are many users here who are young, the conversations should try to remain pg-13" and to be clear, porn is rated 18+. Therefore, not pg-13. and for me and my job as a rollback. You have no proof that I am a terrible moderator. I don't care about your feelings on the matter, I am there not for your needs, I am there for anyone. In this case, Dragon needed my help, and I am giving it to her. You are on the recieving end of my administrative power. Which is why you might see through your narrow-minded views that I might not be doing a good job, when I am doing exacting what my job entitles. Furthermore, I couldn't give less about your opinion of how I preform my job because it doesn't matter. Lastly, (insert massive amounts of sarcasm) Harlem Shake is very original (end sarcasm) not, you are even shallower than I had first thought you were when I put up your warning. Now I can say you are the lowest form of life with a huge ego that you clearly only make bigger with self-indulgence that you are always right. Sun's out, Guns out. 18:55, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Request Kindly refrain from leaving comments on other claims ''unless ''you have permission from a member of our administration. Word Bubble So, this is the word bubble I made for James: To use it, you type this: Sure. I would like too... I post on his page with my twins... Shisaac (talk) 01:31, April 18, 2013 (UTC) 2nd Warning You'd better clean your ways, Chron or expect a heavier gravity of a consequence. Just a little note "Listen here, you little priss. First of all, you don't call mods and admins stupid because they kick you. Second of all, you are the stupid user not TheDragonEmpress, so be prepared. And if you even dare put me in the stupid users list, I will do something to you that's so quick you won't even know what hit you" A Little Note to you :) Mhmm well Chron, i see you have received two warnings :) And you really, really deserve it. Dragon's not stupid you are stupid. Mika (he's a boy btw) and Harle are not stupid admins. Never call an admin stupid because they can kick you. Oh and don't call me a b**ch please. :) Have a good day! P.S I'll do the same thing TDO said when you put me in the stupid users list :) Oh I have something else: GAGO KA! Good day Hi. First of all i don't still know you, but DragonEmpress is my friend. so don't chu dare hurt her, you got two warnings if you dare to continue your retarded actions please go to rehab, your sixteen right? do you know the difference between BAD and GOOD?. If you know then do you think what you have done to drag was good?. Think before you click. And oh please don't say that moderator and admins are STUPID. because you only prove to us that ur more STUPID. because mod. and admins here do their best to keep this wiki in peace that's why you have 2 warnings, Think about ur situation we users have been here for a year, we share our problems and give advice to each other and if one of us is hurt we will do everything we can to comfort her. I Don't care if you put me in ur stupid list. because of your actions your proving me that your more stupid than a teenager girl. EPAL.UMUWI KA MAGTINDA NG BALOT SA KANTO. whoops. din't mean to curse you. Sorry, Have a great balot day, ;) Cupcake was Left! ,Say Thanks! 08:41, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Blog You can't make a blog everytime you level up, you only make them when you have something very important to say, like if you're leaving or something like that. Therefor I must ask for you to delete it or it will be deleted for you. User Page Please remove the "Stupid Mods and Admins you should be on the watch for"... I take this a bit of harassment and Personal attack. Please remove it or else action will be taken. Harle was onyl giving you a warnign and you shoudl have taken it. Inactivity You have gone over three weeks (21 days) with no activity. If, by the 14th of May, you have not had any activity nor informed anyone that you will be going inactive, your char will be deleted. Also, there is still the matter of your user page. Kindly fix the issue. Deleted Due to inactivity, your char has been deleted. Should you wish to use the same char in participating on the wiki, contact an admin and we will restore the page for you.